A semiconductor device socket is generally referred to as an IC (integrated circuit) socket. As disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, for example, a semiconductor device socket is disposed on a printed wiring board provided with an input-output unit configured to receive supply of a given test voltage and send an abnormal detection signal representing a short circuit or the like from a semiconductor device as an object to be inspected. Such a semiconductor device socket comprises a group of contact terminals (contacts) having contact points which come into contact with respective terminals (electrodes) of a semiconductor device. A contact block attachable to or detachable from a socket body of the semiconductor device socket has been proposed as shown in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 in order to facilitate replacement of the group of contact terminals.
In PATENT DOCUMENT 1, a contact block includes multiple pairs of contact pieces and a combining block for combining the contact pieces. The contact block is fixed to the socket body by a fixing bolt screwed into a female screw hole in the connection block through a hole in a plate-like member of the socket body. Then, a burn-in test of a semiconductor device is executed with electrodes of the semiconductor device pressed against contact points of the respective contact pieces.